Because Of You, Jeb!
by xXxAnimeRulesxXx
Summary: This is a one-shot about how Max is upset that Jeb has caused all her hatred and misery. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I was just listening to Kelly Clarkson's 'Because Of You' and I just cried, internally. That song reminds me of Max and Jeb. It's so sad. I mean, come on. Don't you all agree?**

**Disclamer: I don't won anything in this whole one-shot. But the plot.**

* * *

**Max's POV**

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far  
_

I have been afraid and hurt all my life. Not once, have I had an ounce of forgiveness or hope in my life. All Because Of One Person. Dad.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
_

Now, I can hardly trust my own family. Look at Angel, for example. What if they did something to her while she was at the School?! I can't believe myself. I can't even trust Fang. I knew him since we were in the storage tanks! Now look at this! All Because Of My Own Father!

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
_

Everytime I do one mistake, The Voice, Jeb, will yell at me and tell me why or how I could be so stupid. My own father dumps everything on me! Why?! What did I do wrong?! I punish myself all the time for whatever he says! All Because Of Jeb!

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
_

I can hardly live with this! All this hatred, paranoia, guilt! I can't even love! Now, all I have in my cold, dead heart is hate and his face! All Because Of Him!

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_Everyday I keep reminding myself that I'm a failure! I have no life, soul, love! All Because Of You, Dad!

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Because of you  
Because of you

**I HATE YOU, DAD!**

* * *

**I just had to put those last four words in bold. I mean, come on. Max really can't live with herself because of Jeb, her father. **


	2. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

**!!!NOTICE!!!**

**I'm thinking about rewriting my stories. Probably delete a few. (wow, am I subtle or what)**

**Most of them were written in the time that I cared more of the plot and not the writing. So, during these four years of high school, I will be trying my best to rewrite ALL, and I mean ALL of my stories. **

**I'll probably delete that Twilight one. It's too BLAGHH! And probably 7 Things I Hate About Fang. **

**NOT SURE, REMEMBER THAT!**

**But I won't delete the stories all at once. Also, when I'm rewriting my other stories, I won't delete them. Nyctra(dA girl on... dA) deleted her Scarred story during her rewriting(which is going on now) and now I can't get to my favourite scene where Whisper is feeding Iggy fruit and Ella gets all jealous. **

**I know there must be a few favourite moments for you guys in my stories, SOMEWHERE. So I'd rather not delete them. **

**Just telling you guys about this idea. **

**`Booky**


End file.
